


Hide and Seek

by inoreuct



Series: Haikyuu!! One-Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prince Akaashi Keiji, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoreuct/pseuds/inoreuct
Summary: Hide and Seek. That’s all it was supposed to be. A game of Hide and Seek. Perfectly innocent, right?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Akaashi Keiji's Mother/Akaashi Keiji's Father
Series: Haikyuu!! One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873630
Comments: 17
Kudos: 183





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell am I doing with my life. Anywayyyyyyy, I got the random idea of Bokuto and Akaashi doing it in a closet, and my crazy overactive imagination just turned it into…… Whatever this is. I don’t even know anymore XD Enjoy! (I guess…?)

Prince Akaashi Keiji sighed, taking a delicate sip of tea from his cup and setting it back onto his saucer. His parents were still half-heartedly trying to talk him into marrying the princess of a neighbouring kingdom, which Akaashi hadn’t bothered to remember the name of, although he was vaguely sure it had something to do with dolphins. _Dolphinium? Delphinium? Ah, screw it. I already know I’m going to say no anyways. If only I was allowed to marry the person I truly loved......_ Akaashi was already in love with someone. A boy, to be precise. And if you wanted to go into the details, a boy called Bokuto Koutarou, who also happened to be Akaashi’s bodyguard of three years and the head of the royal guard. Although he was young and common-born, he had quickly risen through the ranks of soldiers responsible for protecting the royal family and enforcing the law in the city by proving his skills and brains, and now, he was one of the people with the highest authority in the palace despite his age. Many people doubted his ability to take charge of the royal guard, especially the older soldiers who worked under him, but the king and queen respected and trusted him to the utmost after he had proved himself to be responsible, reliable, smart, strong, and most importantly, a good and loyal friend to their son. Slowly but surely, over three years, Akaashi found himself falling for Bokuto, for his sense of justice and honour, and especially for his kindness and compassion and humour that shone brightly for all to see, even through his fierce demeanour that surfaced and served as metaphorical armour while he was doing his job. Some thought him weak and called him soft because he was kind, but Akaashi knew that he had only gotten to where he was today because he had helped many people who had helped him in return. And it certainly wasn’t a bad thing that he was built as hell and had muscles for days......

“Keiji!” Akaashi jumped in his seat as his mother’s voice snapped him out of his daydream about Bokuto’s muscled arms, and fidgeted around in the plush armchair that he sat on, trying in vain to look like he had been paying attention to whatever she had been saying for the past five minutes. She sighed, completely not fooled by his acting. His father placed a consoling hand on her back, something that he had seen his parents do to comfort and soothe each other since he was old enough to remember. 

The king fixed his heavy gaze on Akaashi. “Keiji, you’re already nineteen. One day, you’re going to be the king of Fukurodani, and you'll need a queen to rule by your side. Someone smart, who can make decisions for our kingdom when you can’t, for whatever reason. Marrying your mother was the best decision I ever made. Even we had an arranged marriage, but I couldn’t have asked for a better queen and wife.” Akaashi resisted the urge to whine that he knew. His father had told him this story a hundred times, the story about how he met Akaashi’s mother, how they fell in love, yadda yadda yadda. It was sweet, yes, but Akaashi had heard it so many times that he had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes, especially when he knew that he would never be able to be with Bokuto because of the rules and restrictions that came with the throne. Marrying a common-born would mean renouncing his right to the throne, and as much as he wanted to be with Bokuto, he couldn’t do that to his parents and Fukurodani, not when he was an only child with no other siblings to take the throne and carry on the family line. It was his duty to marry someone of royal blood and produce an heir that would rule the kingdom when he passed, or marry into another royal family and become a queen. And so he had locked his feelings for Bokuto away, never treating him as anything more than a platonic friend. He clenched his jaw as his father continued. “Princess Ayami is perfectly capable, brilliant, even, and she’s certainly not hard on the eyes. Every princess we introduced to you is all these and more. Are your standards so high that you won’t wed any of them?” 

Suddenly, his mother sat up straight like she had come to a realisation. “He doesn’t want to wed any of them because he’s already in love with someone else,” she murmured, looking down at the table. She looked up at Akaashi with a small, wry smile on her lips. “Aren’t you?” 

_Wha- How does she know?!_

The king took a moment to process her words and Akaashi’s stunned expression before he beamed at his wife and son, his booming laughter ringing around the dining room. “Well, who is it, son? Is she pretty? Smart?” Akaashi might have imagined it, but he thought he saw a flash of disapproval momentarily cross his mother’s face before it smoothed out into her normal smiley expression. His father would have continued grilling him, but he was saved by Bokuto bowing and walking into the dining room in his uniform. 

_Yum. Ok, no, stop._

“Your Majesties. I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” Bokuto asked politely, still bent at the waist and looking at the floor. 

The king chuckled good-naturedly. “Well, we were just about to find out the reason why my son keeps rejecting all those princesses, but I suppose that can wait. I assume you’re here to give that report on crime rates that I asked you to research on?’

Bokuto straightened up, unrolling the scroll he held in his callused hands. “Yes, sir. It seems that the new measures and system I suggested are working. Robberies are down 27%, tax evasion is down 31%, and...” Akaashi zoned out as Bokuto kept on talking, focusing on the way his plush pink lips parted and pressed together as he finished the rest of his report. 

The king nodded in approval. “Marvellous work as always, Bokuto-san. I didn’t expect anything less.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. If that is all...?”

“Yes, of course. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Bokuto had bowed deeply to all three of them and was on his way to the double doors before Akaashi opened his mouth. He wasn’t even sure what he was planning to say; He had just been seized by the sudden instinct to make Bokuto stay, if only for a little while longer. “Wait!” _Crap. Crap. Why did I open my big mouth? Keiji, you idiot, think, think!_ “Umm... Why don’t we...play a game?” 

Bokuto was half turned around, looking at Akaashi in confusion. “A...game.”

Akaashi cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to talk his way out of the mess he had landed himself in. “Yeah, a game! We haven’t had much time to spend together lately, with Dad and Mom working on kingdom...stuff and Bokuto-san on the new system. I think we deserve a little fun! How about...... Hide and Seek?” 

“Aww, Keiji, we used to play that all the time when you were little,” the queen reminisced, a wistful smile on her face. 

The king laughed, a little surprised but happy nonetheless. “Alright, then! What do you say, Bokuto-san? Down for a game or two?”

Bokuto blinked blankly for a few seconds before he seemed to remember himself, his shoulders relaxing, an easy grin spreading across his lips. “Sure! So, once you get found, you help the seeker right? Sorry, I haven’t played this since I was a kid.”

Akaashi grinned. He didn’t know where this was heading, but he had a good feeling about the entire situation. “Yup! Dad, wanna be the seeker?”

The king nodded, smiling bemusedly. “Sure. I’ll count to a hundred, alright? Once we’re done, let’s meet back here. And let’s stay within the west wing, yeah? My legs aren’t what they used to be.” Everyone chuckled and nodded, getting ready as the king stood up and faced the wall. “One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven…” The queen flashed them a quick grin before she power-walked out of the dining room, turning left and disappearing down the corridor.

Before Akaashi realised what he was doing and stopped himself, he had grabbed Bokuto’s wrist, dragging him out of the dining room and turning right, his body heading straight for the linen closet he knew was just down the hallway. “Your Majesty, don’t you think it’ll be better if we split up-“ Bokuto hissed, alarmed, struggling to keep up with Akaashi as he bolted around a corner in an extremely un-princely manner. Akaashi yanked open the door to the linen closet and shoved the black-and-white-haired boy inside, scrambling in himself and slamming the door shut behind them, locking it and then shoving a metal bin full of spare towels against it for good measure. By now they were both panting hard, their breaths obnoxiously loud in the tiny enclosed space “Your Majesty- What-”

“Oh come on, Bokuto-san. We’ve been friends for three years. Call me Akaashi.” Akaashi reached to the side and turned on a small oil lamp hanging on the wall, the flickering flame casting his sharp, angular features in a play of light and shadow. The cogs in the prince’s brain were slowly turning again, and everything was clicking into place. _Oh, Keiji, you sly little thing._ Akaashi nearly giggled as he realised that he’d subconsciously put himself in a prime position to make a move on Bokuto. _Alright, alright, slow and steady, Keiji. Take your time and get those hips a’working._ He took stock of their surroundings, of the way Bokuto was nearly pressed up against him in the near-darkness, the way his bodyguard’s breathing still hadn’t slowed down. Slowly, subtly, Akaashi shifted backwards, brushing the curve of his round ass against Bokuto’s groin. 

_He’s trying to kill me, isn’t he?_ Bokuto gulped as he felt Akaashi grind slightly against him, eyes widening as the prince moved back even more, his full ass now pressed flush against Bokuto’s rapidly hardening cock. _No. Dammit, go down, you stupid-_ Bokuto didn’t know whether to panic and push Akaashi away or to let himself enjoy this precious moment. He had been falling for Akaashi ever since the royal family made him an errand boy seven years ago, looking at and admiring the prince from afar. At first, he thought it was only a superficial crush that would pass with time, silly infatuation born solely from the fact that he found Akaashi to be the prettiest person he had ever seen. But when he became a soldier and the king and queen eventually made him Akaashi’s bodyguard, his feelings had only intensified. For the first time, he was talking to the object of his affections, not just longing for him from far away. Still, Bokuto tried to convince himself that his feelings were shallow and superficial, something that would only exist during his hormone-filled teenage years. But as time went by, Bokuto and Akaashi grew older and matured together, and with that maturity came the realisation that his feelings were _not_ superficial at all. He wasn’t just infatuated anymore, he was in _love_ with the crown prince of Fukurodani. He was in love with the way Akaashi laughed, smiled, danced, even the way he spoke, his soft voice lilting and silky like the drapes and tapestries hung all over the castle walls. Unfortunately, that maturity also came hand-in-hand with the understanding that he and Akaashi could never be together, simply because he wasn’t born of royal blood. Bokuto’s parents were bakers, and he had signed up as an errand boy for the royal family when he was twelve to earn some extra coin and support them in any way he could. As he fell deeper and deeper in love with the crown prince, the awareness of the sheer impossibility of their relationship dawned on him too. He wasn’t even sure if Akaashi liked boys that way. It wasn’t unheard of among commoners, but it would certainly be unorthodox for a royal family member, not to mention the crown prince, to be gay when he was expected to produce an heir. And so, Bokuto convinced himself (or tried to, at least) that he would never be able to be with the boy he loved, and they would never happen in a million years. Even if Akaashi was allowed to marry someone of common blood and a boy to boot, why would he pick Bokuto? The prince was way out of his league. 

Nonetheless, Bokuto was once again reminded of the emotions he had tried to quash down as Akaashi wiggled his ass against him, shifting around under the pretence of trying to get more comfortable. “Sorry,” the prince shrugged unapologetically. “No space.” 

_This little minx_. Akaashi was now bending over and touching his toes, obviously pretending to stretch his spine, when in reality his main purpose was to wave his ass in Bokuto’s face. He pressed backwards, feeling Bokuto’s erection twitch against him, smirking slightly in satisfaction. 

“Is it just me, or is it getting really hot in here?” Akaashi straightened back up, grinding his hips down in a slow circle, and Bokuto finally snapped. 

“I don’t think you know what you’re getting into, Your Majesty,” he growled, still trying desperately not to buck his hips upwards against Akaashi’s plush behind. 

“Oh, trust me, I know exactly what I’m getting into,” Akaashi smirked again, punctuating his words with a thrust of his hips and moaning quietly as Bokuto hardened even more against him.

“Hmm, I don’t think you do, my little owl prince,” Bokuto purred, his voice getting deeper, predatorial, even. Akaashi knew that he should have been scared, stuffed into a tiny linen closet with a burly person almost twice his size who could easily overpower him. It was pretty much the equivalent of locking an innocent, defenceless rabbit in the same room as a hungry owl (not that there was anything remotely innocent about Akaashi in that moment at all). But this was Bokuto they were talking about, Bokuto who had sworn to protect Akaashi with his life three years ago and would never hurt him, not really, the same Bokuto who Akaashi trusted and loved. And maybe, just maybe, Akaashi wanted to be devoured by him anyway. The prince felt a shiver of desire crawl its way down his spine as he looked over his shoulder and saw that Bokuto looked feral, _starving_ , gazing at Akaashi like he wanted nothing more than to eat him up and leave nothing behind, not even a crumb. He melted as Bokuto slid strong arms around his waist, craning his neck back for Bokuto’s lips crashing onto his, hot, rough tongue laving across his full lips, prompting him to open them with a whimper. He shuddered as Bokuto licked into his mouth, weaving their tongues together in a smooth slide, deft, callused fingers already working at the gilded buttons on Akaashi’s pants.

Before long, Akaashi’s expensive silk dress pants were reduced to nothing more than a crumpled heap around his ankles, the prince already bulging in his boxers and panting wetly into Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto took a deep breath and pulled back, his carefully regained self-control wavering as Akaashi whimpered a little. He forced himself to hold back and looked deep into Akaashi’s gunmetal-blue eyes; He would never forgive himself if he accidentally pressured Akaashi into doing something he didn’t want to, somehow. “Akaashi- Are... Are you sure you want this? This is what you want? I-”

Akaashi whined again, finding Bokuto’s left hand on his stomach with his own and lacing their fingers together. “Yes, goddamit, I’ve wanted you for so long. _So long_. Now please just let me have you. Or rather...... _Take me_.”

 _Holy shit._ Bokuto felt rather than heard the purr rumbling from his chest; It was impossible to hear anything except the blood rushing in his ears and Akaashi’s needy little pants. He vaguely considered the fact that it shouldn’t have been humanly possible for him to purr like that, but he pushed the thought away as he shoved three fingers into his mouth and pulled Akaashi’s boxers down with his left hand, groaning quietly as he saw Akaashi’s flushed pink cock bob up. Once he deemed his fingers slick enough, he lowered them to Akaashi’s asshole, already wet from all the precum that had dripped down. Wrapping his left arm around the prince’s slim stomach, he dropped a kiss to the back of his neck. “Ready?”

Akaashi shuddered, pressing back against Bokuto’s fingers. “God, yes, just- _haaaaaaaaaa_ ~” He moaned as Bokuto circled his entrance and pushed in with one callused fingertip. Akaashi had fingered himself before (of course he had, he was still a horny teenager, after all, prince or not), but it hadn’t quite felt anything like this. Where his fingers were smooth and slim, delicate, Bokuto’s were rough and thick and long, stretching him open gently, one of his digits already enough to make Akaashi melt against him. “Bokuto-san... B-Bokuto-san- more, I want- I need-” Bokuto was already pressing another finger into him with a soft squelch, spreading them apart and stretching Akaashi out even more. He curled his fingers inside Akaashi’s wet heat, grinning in victory when he brushed against that one spot that made Akaashi cry out and tremble. “Bokuto-san! Ngh- need you...” 

“Shh, shh, one more, just to be safe-” Bokuto cut off and groaned as Akaashi thrust himself backwards onto his fingers, taking three of his thick digits completely, stretching around his knuckles with the most beautiful little whimpers escaping his lips. 

“I want you _now_ ,” the prince demanded. And what right did Bokuto have to deny him?

Bokuto quickly undid his uniform pants, dropping them down to his ankles along with his boxers. He grasped his length in his right hand, fingers still slick from fingering Akaashi earlier. He was so hard, he didn’t even need his hand to position himself at Akaashi’s glistening entrance. Just as he was about to thrust into Akaashi, muscled arms winding around the prince’s middle, he heard something. ......Footsteps. _Shit. Shit!_ Bokuto instinctively clamped a hand over Akaashi’s mouth, ensuring that he didn’t make any more noise, but he didn’t need to. Akaashi had frozen up, his eyes wide, turning around slightly to look at Bokuto. The footsteps got closer, two pairs, and Akaashi distinctly heard his mother’s voice say, “Where could they have run off to?”. His father’s voice gave an unintelligible reply.

He looked around them. In the linen closet, they were surrounded by stacked shelves and metal bins, all full of extra toiletries and cloths. _Crap. There’s no place to hide. Even with the bin against the door, it wouldn’t do much to stop them if they tried to open it. What if they find us? They can’t, I would-_ “Mmmmmmmph!” _What the hell is he thinking?! We’re gonna get caught-_ Bokuto was sliding into Akaashi quietly, the head of his cock stretching out his rim, pushing in teasingly, painfully slow, his huge hand clamped over Akaashi’s glossy lips. Akaashi’s eyes widened to the size of the saucers they used during tea, whimpering against Bokuto’s hand as his huge cock sank into him inch by slow inch, stretching him open and stuffing him full to bursting and it just felt _so fucking good_ it was a wonder Akaashi didn’t scream. “Mmm- mmmhmm mhmmmm! NGH-” 

Bokuto smirked as he circled his hips, fully sheathed inside Akaashi, the swollen head of his cock grinding against that one spot that would have made him wail beautifully if it wasn't for Bokuto's hand. “Hush, my little prince. You don’t want to get caught now, do you?” Bokuto was struggling to keep quiet himself. Akaashi was tight and hot and slick, and he hugged Bokuto so snugly it was like they were made for each other. Bokuto pulled out and thrust back in slowly, licking up the side of Akaashi’s pale neck, tongue laving over soft, silky skin. He savoured the sting of Akaashi biting into his palm as the prince struggled to keep quiet, writhing against Bokuto and clenching around him. Bokuto focused and listened, still sliding in and out of Akaashi, but panicking as he heard a smatter of heavy footsteps and then the king’s squawk of protest like he had been stopped short. He let a sigh of relief hiss out through clenched teeth as the footsteps started again and got fainter and fainter. Akaashi must have heard the king and queen walking away too, because he pressed backwards against Bokuto, no longer as worried that they were going to be caught having sex in a linen closet. Bokuto sped up his thrusts a little, but he was still fucking Akaashi slow and deep with long, smooth strokes, filling the little prince unhurriedly. It was intense and gentle at the same time and just- “Perfect. You’re perfect...... Keiji.”

“A-ah... Koutarou!” Akaashi’s whine was smothered by Bokuto’s hand as his other hand wrapped around the prince’s neglected cock, pumping him slowly in time with his thrusts. Akaashi could feel his climax approaching, the string low in his gut winding tight and taut, and as Bokuto gave a particularly sharp thrust of his hips, his cock stabbing straight into Akaashi’s prostate, the damned string finally snapped, and Akaashi fell apart in Bokuto’s arms. “Koutarou...” 

Contrary to what Bokuto had thought, Akaashi came quietly, Bokuto’s name upon his lips, three syllables whispered with such reverence that Bokuto came too. “F-Fuck, Keiji... Keiji-“ Bokuto groaned as Akaashi spilt over his fist and tightened around him, milking him dry as he filled the prince up with his hot cum. He gave a last few weak thrusts, humming as Akaashi shuddered around him. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi, who was slumped against him and panting hard. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just...... I love you.”

Bokuto thought he had misheard him. “...Sorry?”

“I love you. Ever since you became my bodyguard three years ago, I... I know that this is sudden, and w-we could never happen, but I just had to tell you, I had to do _something_ , or-“

“Keiji.” Bokuto was stunned. He had thought that Akaashi was just using him for a quick fuck, and he was okay with that because it was already more than he could ever have hoped for. He had _not_ expected this to be Akaashi's motive.

“Y-Yeah?”

“I love you too. I have for a long time. What I don’t understand is why you would want a commoner like me, even if I was your bodyguard.”

Akaashi craned his neck to press a kiss to the underside of Bokuto’s sharp jaw, leaning backwards into Bokuto. “Because you’re kind and caring, and you always make sure that I’m safe. Even though it’s just your job, I can’t help but love you for it. And I don’t care that you’re common-born, that you have no royal blood, I don’t care.”

Bokuto’s heart warmed, and he ducked down to rest his throat on Akaashi’s shoulder. “And what will your parents say?” Bokuto finally knew why Akaashi had rejected all those beautiful, capable princesses, but surely his parents wouldn’t approve. 

Akaashi sighed but tried not to let the matter get his spirits down. “We’ll deal with that later, I guess. We should go find my parents, they’re probably wondering where we are.”

Bokuto gripped Akaashi’s hips in his broad hands and pulled out carefully, and Akaashi shuddered as he felt something warm slowly drip down the insides of his thighs. _Well, we can’t have the crown prince all messy, can we?_ Bokuto kneeled behind Akaashi as gracefully as the small space allowed, strong fingers still pressing into his hips.

“Koutarou? What are you-“ Akaashi cut himself off and threw his head back, his breath escaping his open mouth in a pant as Bokuto gently licked his red, swollen rim. Bokuto formed a tight seal with his lips as he sucked his cum out of Akaashi, working his tongue to clean him out, the chorus of soft moans and whimpers that spilt from Akaashi’s lips absolute music to his ears. Even when he was satisfied that Akaashi was clean enough, he still kept sucking, licking, putting his mouth and lips to work, pumping the prince’s silky length in his hand until he felt Akaashi clench around his tongue, spilling over his fingers a second time with a sweet whine bubbling from his lips. Bokuto moved down, lapping up all the cum that had spilt onto his plush thighs. He pulled Akaashi’s pants and boxers up when he stood, wiping the back of his right hand across his lips, before realising that it was still covered in Akaashi’s cum. He put his other hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and tugged, prompting him to turn around for the first time since they stepped into the linen closet. Bokuto’s gaze travelled down Akaashi’s body, taking in his mussed raven hair, flushed cheeks glowing in the dim lamplight, rumpled dress shirt and his pants, wrinkled from being crumpled on the floor, His eyes snapped back up to Akaashi’s as he ran his tongue over his hand, cleaning off the sticky, creamy cum on his palm and fingers, savouring the salty-sweet taste.

Akaashi’s breath was stolen from his lungs as Bokuto’s luminous golden eyes stared into his own, a predatorial glint in their depths freezing the prince in place. He finally put his right hand down after it was clean, licking his lips slowly. “Delicious,” he growled, his left hand sliding up Akaashi’s neck to cup his face tenderly, fingers playing with the silky strands of his black hair. Swallowing hard, Akaashi looked down at Bokuto’s dick, still sticky and slick with cum. He dropped to his knees, his hands sliding hesitantly around Bokuto’s chiselled thighs. “Keiji, wait, what are you doing?” Bokuto’s golden eyes were wide, his left hand still on Akaashi’s face. He was afraid that Akaashi was only going to suck him off because he felt like he owed Bokuto for some reason, but he couldn’t deny that seeing the little prince sitting on the floor and looking at him with large, beautiful eyes didn’t turn him on to no measure. 

“Well, you cleaned me up. It’s only fair if I do the same.” With that, Akaashi pressed a small kiss to the head of his hardening cock, his tongue darting out to give it a little kitten lick.

 _Oh god, fucking hell shit-_ Bokuto’s brain wiped as blank as Akaashi’s mouth sunk around him, his mind a complete clean slate. If he died from the pleasure overload right then, he was sure that he would be on a freight train straight to hell, because Akaashi’s mouth should have been considered the eighth deadly sin. A sin that Bokuto was indulging in. Akaashi was inexperienced (of course he was, being the darling of the kingdom; His parents would have wanted him to wait till marriage, and even then, he would have only been expected to please women. Bokuto felt a pang of guilt that he had defiled Akaashi this way, but he couldn’t exactly do anything about it, could he? You can’t blame him, really), but what he lacked in skill, he certainly made up for with enthusiasm. His tongue swirled, lips sucking hard, head bobbing and forcing Bokuto’s now fully-engorged cock down his slender throat even as he gagged on it. “K-Keiji-” Bokuto groaned, which earned him an electrifying pass of Akaashi’s tongue on the underside of his shaft, slender fingers digging into the muscle of his thighs. Akaashi pressed downwards, delicate pink lips dripping with saliva and precum and stretched around Bokuto’s girth, nose brushing against his stomach. “Keiji, stop, I’m gonna- Keiji, stop, I... Fuck, K-Keiji!” Akaashi smiled around Bokuto’s cock as he twitched between his lips, spurting his thick cum down Akaashi’s throat. 

_I did it. I made him feel good._ Akaashi swallowed everything Bokuto had to give him, passing his tongue over his length a few times just to make sure he didn’t miss anything. He rose with a self-satisfied smirk, licking his lips clean, pulling Bokuto’s pants and boxers up off the floor and buttoning them up. “Was that okay?” he asked teasingly, already knowing the answer but with a barely noticeable serious undertone to his voice. He had never sucked anyone off before. Heck, he hadn’t done any of this before. He hadn’t ever gotten off with someone else, and some affirmation would seriously be appreciated, even if he refused to admit it. 

Bokuto looked at him in awe, still a little breathless. “Where the hell did you learn to do that?”

Akaashi shrugged nonchalantly. “Instinct, I guess. So was it okay?”

Bokuto pulled him close, large hands encircling the prince’s slim waist, leaning their foreheads together. “Well, thank fuck for your instincts, because of course it was okay; It was more than okay. Anything you do is okay with me. You could order me to lie on the floor and run me over with a truck, and I’d force myself to live just so that I could get up and bow and thank you. God, I love you so much. Ever since we were kids.”

Akaashi giggled, flushing pink at Bokuto’s words. “But we only met when we were sixteen.”

“Well, I started as an errand boy in the palace when I was twelve. The first time I saw you, I thought that you had to be an actual angel or some kind of saint because you were the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. Then I started my training, and when your parents appointed me as your bodyguard...... It was like a dream come true.” Bokuto leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of a sharp, aristocratic nose that scrunched adorably. “We may have only met when we were sixteen. But I’ve loved you for much longer.”

Bokuto was shocked to see tears glistening in Akaashi’s eyes in the dim light. “Keiji? I'm sorry if I was too forward-”

“Seven years. Seven years, Koutarou. Why didn’t you say anything?” Akaashi seemed to arrive upon a realisation. “Probably the same reason that I didn’t say anything, huh?” The tears in his eyes caught on his long lashes, glittering like rare crystals. “I love you too. So much. I don’t care what my parents say. I’ll find a way to change the laws, I swear. And if I can’t... Then I guess my parents are just going to have to find someone else to rule Fukurodani when they’re gone. We _will_ be together, one way or another. This is my promise to you,” he muttered, features set with conviction. And then a little nervousness and shyness crept in. “Unless you don’t want to be in a relationship...? Just sex is fine too, I’m fine with that-”

Bokuto blanched. “No! Keiji, I love you for _you_ , no other reason. Even if there was no sex in the equation, my answer would still be you, always. It’s just... I guess I’m just shocked that you would be willing to abdicate the throne, your birthright, just for me.” He pulled Akaashi firmly against him, smiling as the prince sighed and melted in his arms. 

“You’re worth more to me than anything. Gold, jewels, this entire kingdom...... I could have all of that at my fingertips, but I’d still choose you. Again and again and again. Every time.” Akaashi laughed, his delicate fingers drawing swirls and patterns on Bokuto's chest, his ear pressed against it, listening to Bokuto's steady heartbeat. “I have to admit when I asked you to play Hide and Seek just now and dragged you here, I had no idea what I was doing. But I’m so glad about how it turned out.”

Bokuto let out a chuckle before he suddenly remembered. “Shit! We were playing Hide and Seek! Your parents-”

Akaashi’s eyes widened in panic. “Oh crap. Do we look okay? I mean, of course, we’re a mess, but do we look like we just had sex _specifically_? Or could we pass for being dishevelled just because we were running about?”

Bokuto ran his fingers through Akaashi’s hair, trying to get it back to the way it was before. “You look pretty okay, I think. What about my hair?” His usually spiked black-and-white locks were drooping, strands falling across his forehead randomly. Akaashi tried in vain to stick them back up, giving both of their clothes a quick once-over once he was done. “Okay, uh, there’s nothing we can do now. Let’s go find them before they panic even more.”

Bokuto and Akaashi rounded a corner, the open double doors of the dining room straight ahead. They heard the king and queen talking in hushed voices. Surprisingly, they didn’t sound worried, and Akaashi couldn’t hear them, but he caught snatches of ‘shouldn’t have assumed’ and ‘likes girls’. _Oh hell. They know, don’t they? Maybe not everything, but they know something._ Both of them ambled through the door as casually as they could manage, finding the king and queen sitting next to each other, heads close together. “Hey! Looks like we won, huh?” Akaashi said loudly, wincing as his voice sounded unnatural even to his ears. His father and mother shared a conspirational look before they linked hands, pushing back their chairs and standing up. 

The king cleared his throat awkwardly. “You’re a good kid, Koutarou. Take care of our Keiji, alright?” This was the first time he had ever called Bokuto by his given name.

 _......Oh my god, they know, they know, they know-_ Akaashi could feel his cheeks heating up, and he was sure that his face was glowing like one of the hot coals from the forges in the castle’s armoury. He sneaked a discreet peek at Bokuto, and was surprised when his face only showed gratitude, relief and determination. _Well, he’s never been the subtle type. You really can’t shame the shameless, I guess._ Akaashi flushed even more as Bokuto grabbed his hand with one of his own and would his right arm around Akaashi’s back, pulling him close and dropping a kiss on his hair. “Always,” he swore, his voice heavy with promise. “Always.”

And as usual, Akaashi’s mouth moved before his brain even had the chance. “Mom, Dad, I- What about the throne? The law? The heir I’m supposed to produce? I- You’re okay with this?”

The queen’s lips curved into a gentle smile as she looked at her husband. “You’re our only son, Keiji. Yes, Fukurodani is important, but your happiness comes first. If you’re not happy, how could the kingdom possibly be?” She laughed a little at the shell-shocked look on Akaashi’s red face. 

The king chuckled too. “I admit I was a little shocked at first, but I guess I should have expected this. After all, you two aren’t as good at being subtle as you think you are.” He grinned, shaking his head, walking out of the dining room and down the hallway.

The queen stepped out and checked that her husband was out of earshot, before sticking her head back in. “Use protection next time, alright? Keiji, check the second drawer of your left nightstand.” With a wink, she was gone too, leaving Akaashi and Bokuto alone to spend the rest of the day however they pleased. 

They turned to each other, eyes wide, before Akaashi melted into Bokuto, pressing his face against his solid chest. “We have the rest of the day to ourselves.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the hollow of Bokuto’s throat. “So,’ he murmured, “wanna go see what my mom left in my left nightstand?” 

Bokuto laughed out loud, his throat vibrating beneath Akaashi’s questing lips. “You’re insatiable,’ he chuckled, but grabbed Akaashi’s wrist and pulled him along all the same. He already knew where Akaashi’s bedroom was, with the number of nights he had to stand outside guarding it when there were imminent threats to the kingdom as Akaashi slept soundly inside. Those nights, he had wanted nothing more than to go inside, to watch over Akaashi and have the freedom to look at his beautiful face while he slept. But now, he could do so much more than just look, and there was no way he was letting that chance go to waste. _Thank god for Hide and Seek._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My exams are starting, so I probably won't be posting again until around October 12th, when they're over. Take care of yourselves, and I promise I'm gonna write a whole slew of fics once school hols start, so stick tight :) Please drop a Kudos or a comment if you liked this! Also, I just realised that I should probably warn you guys that these works aren't beta-ed, and my stupid ass is half-blind and careless as all hell, so if you spot any typos please tell me in the comments! Constructive criticism is also always welcome :D In fact, please tell me how I can get better, I'm trying to improve my writing and figure out my particular style, and feedback would be a great help XD I can only bug my friends for so long until I start to get guilty and worry about being annoying 😅😬


End file.
